


[podfic] To Your Health and Your Happiness

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Gen, Jewish Character, Muslim Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rush of indrawn breath hissed from Sara as she bit into her lower lip, the strong and wrinkled hand all that was holding her still. "I marry for my family and my people, Mihrişah Sultan," she said. "I do not begrudge them that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] To Your Health and Your Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Your Health and Your Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/104892) by [jadelennox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox). 



> Thank you, JadeLennox, for your blanket permission to podfic! I've been enjoying your Temeraire stories so much; it's great to be able to record them. 
> 
> Apologies, listeners, if I accidentally butchered any of the words. I tried my very best.

Title: To Your Health and Your Happiness  
Length: 4:08  
File Size/Type: 4.3 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cjs0017yg53n97k/To_Your_Health_and_Your_Happiness.mp3)


End file.
